Headgear such as protective helmets are often worn during participation in activities where there is a risk of injury. For example, bicycle riding, skating, and hockey are activities in which the participant often wears a protective helmet to reduce the risk of injury in the event of a mishap.
Protective helmets are typically available in standard sizes, e.g. small, medium and large, and are formed of lightweight, rigid materials. For example, one type of bicycle helmet has a rigid, generally oval, polystyrene inner liner and a hard plastic outer liner. Unless custom made, however, such helmets do not precisely or snugly fit all users within a standard size designation. To account for this, typical helmets are sold with interchangeable fit or sizing pads so that the wearer may adjust the fit of the helmet.
Fit pads are typically foam rubber sections that releasably attach, as by hook and loop material, at various locations to the interior of the helmet. Sets of interchangeable pads of different thickness are provided so that the wearer may select the combination which provides the best fit. Fit pads are undesirable because they are cumbersome, wasteful, and do not provide a satisfactory fit in many instances. Moreover, even when a good fit is achieved, the fit pads offer minimal resistance to slippage between the helmet and the head of the user, especially when the user's head is tilted forward as often occurs during bicycling, or when the user experiences vibratory motion as when riding on rough terrain, or when the user engages in acrobatic activities.